


Hay Fever

by Eleanor_Holmes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aromantic, Gen, I thought this was funny, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanor_Holmes/pseuds/Eleanor_Holmes
Summary: Gabriel's friend has an interesting reaction to Cupids.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea back in spring, when I suffered from hay fever, but I didn't think of writing it down until now.

"ACHOO!"

Gabriel snickered. The Cupid frowned and once again tried to hug Eleanor.

"Stay away from me!" Eleanor yelled, moving away from him and forming a cross with their index fingers.

Now Gabriel was outright laughing. Eleanor glared at him.

"That's not funny! Do something instead of just laughing at me!"

"OK, OK... Look, buddy," Gabriel said, turning to the Cupid, who was starting to look distraught, "Apparently, my friend is allergic to Cupids. Don't take their reaction personal, it has nothing to do with you. Come here..."

And with that, he gave the Cupid a heartfelt hug. He had always liked Cupids. They were a welcome change from the constant fighting of his other siblings. He also rather liked their way of greeting. After all, one could never get too many hugs... Unless one was allergic to Cupids, probably.

Feeling better now, the Cupid smiled broadly at Gabriel and waved at Eleanor.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to... you know. I'll better get going. Have a nice day!"

With that, he vanished. Eleanor breathed a sigh of relief.

"Remind me to stay away from Cupids from now on. Good thing I'm aromantic... Or am I aromantic because I'm allergic to Cupids?"

"What an excellent question! We should discuss it over cake. There is this great place..."

At the bakery, however, the two of them were faced with another, much more important question: Strawberry cheesecake or Bienenstich?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not quite happy with the last sentence, but after rewriting it a dozen times, I give up. 
> 
> If you have any questions, feel free to ask. I thought about explaining the situation a bit more, but then I thought that would be boring.
> 
> It would be great to have some feedback, even if it's just one word and/or kudos. Thank you!


End file.
